Parenthood
by Uzumaki-Hikari
Summary: What happens when Hidan and Tobi become parents? Read and Learn how to raise a child the Akatsuki way. HidaTobi WARNING. If you don't like yaoi or Mpreg then don't read.
1. We're Having A Baby

**Parenthood**

**Chapter One: We're Having a Baby**

"Hidan-sempai! Hidan-sempai! Where are you?!" Tobi called out for the religious member of Akatsuki.

"What?" said member groaned as he lifted his head from the pillow. "What do you want now, Tobi?"

"There you are. I need to talk to you Hidan," the masked Akatsuki member exclaimed. He sat on the edge of Hidan's bed and removed his mask.

Hidan sat up, gazing at Tobi's face. "Okay, if you took off the mask, something must be up. First, is the door closed?"

Tobi nodded. "Yeah, the door is closed and it's locked. I remember this time Hidan-koi."

Hidan felt himself blush. "If the others heard you say that…I think I'd die."

Tobi pouted, his sharingan eyes beginning to fade to black. The two scars running down the left side of his face were emphasized by the shadows. Amazingly his left eye was untouched. His spiky black hair hung more loose around his pale face, making him look like a ghost.

Hidan sat up, his light purple eyes still filled with sleep. He ran fingers through silver hair as he yawned. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Hidan, what would you say if I told you that you're going to be a daddy?" Tobi asked innocently.

Hidan's eyes widened. "Why would you ask me something like that Tobi? We're not adopting, hell, we're not even married. So, why are you asking me this?"

Tobi gulped as his face twisted with worry. "Well, you're going to be."

"No way in hell, Tobi. Why would I want be a father?!" Hidan exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant, Hidan," Tobi whimpered softly.

Hidan stared at Tobi. "……………No fucking way…Are you serious?"

Tobi nodded, tears filling his eyes. "You hate me, don't you?"

Hidan pulled Tobi into him, trying to shush his hyperactive lover. "No, Tobi, I don't hate you. I'm just shocked, that's all. I mean, we never thought that you'd get…pregnant for fuck's sake."

Tobi buried his face into Hidan's chest. "Now we have to tell everyone. Now they have to know that we've been secret lovers all this time."

Hidan ran his hand up and down Tobi's back. "Don't you worry, Tobi-chan, don't you worry. We'll work things out." _I hope._

-----------------------

Hidan was a nervous wreck inside even though everyone else saw a calm outer Hidan. How was he supposed to tell everyone that he and Tobi had been dating behind everyone's backs. First things first…tell leader-sama. Hidan felt a hand grasp his and he glanced over to find Tobi standing next to him.

"We're in this together, Hidan-koi," the masked ninja whispered softly.

Hidan's nervousness faded into confidence as he knocked on Pein's door. He and Tobi waited patiently for the leader of Akatsuki to open his door. As the door opened Hidan took a deep breath. "Leader-sama, we need to have a meeting with Akatsuki. Tobi and I have an announcement."

Pein raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I'll call a meeting. May I know why?"

Hidan shook his head. "You have to wait for the meeting."

Pein gave Hidan a weird look. "Okay, fine."

Hidan left the door, Tobi following closely. Pein watched them go, a little weirded out. _What is up with those two? Well, I'll find out soon enough._

-----------------------

"So, why are we here, Leader-sama?" Kisame asked in puzzlement.

"Apparently Hidan has some big announcement to make. Get up here Hidan," Pein explained before asking the said ninja to come forward. He stepped to the side as Hidan came to him.

Hidan turned to face the other Akatsuki members. "Well, you may want to sit. This is a biggie."

Silence answered him as the other members stared at him with ruthless looks.

"Very well, but I'm warning you," Hidan began. He took a deep breath. "Tobi and I have been secretly dating and now Tobi is pregnant!"

Hidan's eyes had closed but now they opened when he heard several thuds. He blinked to see the other members, including Leader-sama, on the floor. He looked at Tobi who just stood there.

Tobi pulled off his mask and beamed at Hidan. "They took it better than Tobi thought."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I know I have other stories to be working on, but this was just too good to not write down.

Hidan: First Itachi and Deidara……now Tobi and me?...Who else are you going to torture?

Tobi: Hidan-koi, be nice. Tobi's being nice to the author.

Uzumaki-Hikari: -grins- because you two need more love. I love doing pairings no one ever does…SaiNeji needed love…now HidaTobi needs some loved

Hidan: Well, I'm not complaining. Just asking.

Uzumaki-Hikari: As to whom I gonna torture next…you don't need to know that.


	2. Nine Months of Issues

Hey everybody

Hey everybody!! Glad to have bunch of reviews and such just wanna personally thank

Sas-kay-kun, Tenshi of Freedom, blackstarlight17, -The-Cursed-Darkness-, leanna10123, and AshesxofxCitrine for reviewing on the first chapter!! Thanks a lot guys. Anyway, Get ready for chapter two!!

Disclaimer: I no owns Naruto or the Akatsuki –sniffs-

--

**Chapter Two: Nine months of Issues**

"What do you mean we have to get married?!" Hidan couldn't believe his ears. Was Kakuzu actually suggesting a wedding?

"I'm merely saying that since you love each other so much that you should get married…for the kid's sake at least," Kakuzu explained.

Hidan growled. "Kakuzu, you are the last ninja I'd have thought to care about kids."

Kakuzu smirked wickedly behind his mask. "Who said I care about kids? Just keep the brat away from me and we should get along fine. Wouldn't want you guys to lose a kid."

Hidan growled as his partner walked away. He spun on his heel and made his way to his room. When he opened his door he heard coughing coming from the bathroom. He quickly opened the door to find Tobi over the toilet, his mask off and mouth open. The stench of vomit made its way to Hidan's nose. "Tobi, are you okay?"

Tobi looked up at Hidan and shook his head. He then coughed again and wretched into the toilet. Tears formed in his eyes as he whined. "Tobi no feel good, Hidan."

Hidan knelt by Tobi's side and removed the masked ninja's cloak. "Well, having this heavy cloak won't help you feel better. Everything's going to be okay, Tobi."

Tobi's body shook, but started calming as he felt Hidan's hand rubbing his back soothingly. He glanced up as Hidan flushed the toilet to clean the bowl a bit. "Tobi's sorry for causing so much trouble, Hidan-koi."

Hidan kissed Tobi's forehead, tasting salty perspiration as he did so. "It's perfectly okay, Tobi. You've just got an upset tummy, that's all. Maybe resting in bed will do you some good, okay?"

After Tobi nodded, Hidan scooped him up and carried him to the bed. He lay Tobi gently down and tucked the covers under his chin. He kissed Tobi's forehead again before leaving the room to grab a large mixing bowl. He quickly poured water into it, just covering the bottom. On his way back, Hidan grabbed a chair one-handed and dumped Kakuzu out of it as he lifted it up.

Kisame blinked as Kakuzu disappeared. "Um…Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu grumbled as he stood, rubbing his backside. "Hidan's going to pay for that."

Kisame hid his face behind the playing cards he held, trying not to snicker.

Meanwhile, Hidan set up the chair next to his bed and placed the bowl on it. He smiled at Tobi who was peacefully sleeping. Turning to the bathroom, Hidan went to gather up Tobi's things. He cleaned Tobi's mask, noticing contents of the poor guy's stomach were stuck to the inside. Heaving a sigh, Hidan hung Tobi's cloak on a nearby hook along with his mask. He then put a quick home-made sign on the door that read _Disturb and be sacrificed to Jashin_ in bold red letters. Satisfied with the sign, Hidan entered his room and locked the door.

--

Hidan rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Tobi, are you okay?"

Tobi whimpered burying his face into Hidan's back. "Tobi's tummy hurts and it won't stop making noises."

Hidan coughed into his hand to cover up a laugh. "I think you're just hungry, Tobi. Want me to get you something to eat?"

Tobi sat up and nodded. "Yeah, Tobi would like that! Can Tobi have chocolate cake with Cookies n' Cream ice cream, with gummy bears and lots and lots of chocolate syrup on top?"

Hidan groaned. "Don't you think that's a little much?"

Tobi rubbed his slightly swollen belly. "Well, Tobi is eating for two."

Hidan smiled. "Okay. Wait here, Tobi."

Tobi nodded. "Okay Hidan-koi."

Hidan left the room and went to the kitchen. He searched the fridge for everything Tobi had asked for…but couldn't find chocolate syrup. He grimaced and searched for gummy bears, finding none. "Oh no."

Kakuzu nearly jumped from his bed when Hidan shook him awake. "What do you want?"

Hidan looked terrified. "I need money to buy chocolate syrup and gummy bears. Tobi's hungry and when he has a craving...I'd rather not see what would happen if he doesn't get what he wants."

Kakuzu grumbled. "You're lucky he's pregnant. There's twenty bucks in the drawer over there. You can use that."

Hidan found the money. "Thanks Kakuzu."

Kakuzu mumbled something before falling back to sleep. Hidan ignored him and quickly ran off to some nearby village. Finding an open grocery store, Hidan was filled with relief. He hummed to himself as he walked down the aisles, looking for the goodies his pregnant lover wanted. After finding the desired items, he purchased them and left the store rather quickly. He had just realized he was still in nothing but sweatpants. Hidan got back to headquarters and quickly prepared the…er…food.

Tobi sat up when he heard Hidan enter. Smiling, he took the dish with his meal and began eating. Being four months pregnant was hard work for an expecting mother…according to Tobi, anyway. After finishing the treat, he placed the dish on the nightstand next to the bed and snuggled back under the covers. He opened an eye to see Hidan facing him. Tobi smiled up at his lover, suddenly getting kissed. He let Hidan's tongue enter his mouth almost immediately.

Hidan pulled away after a few seconds, smiling. "You're right….that did taste good."

Tobi chuckled softly. "You're silly Hidan-koi."

Hidan pulled Tobi close, whispering in his koi's ear. "Not as silly as you, Tobi-kun."

--

"Two more months till you come along little one," Tobi sang softly as he gently rubbed his swollen tummy.

Itachi glanced at Tobi, smiling softly. "So what do you think it's gonna be? Boy or girl?"

Tobi thought carefully. "I really don't know."

Itachi looked ahead to their destination. The walls of Konoha were rising in the distance. "Well, we can't think at the moment. Come on, I know a back way around to enter this place."

Tobi grinned from ear to ear behind his mask. "Hope your brother had fun taking care of your little one. How old is he again? Tobi can't remember."

Itachi smiled as he thought back to his own little boy, Daichi. "He'll be turning four pretty soon."

Tobi followed Itachi as they left the path. Going around the gates wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but it was easier than having to go through the guards at the front of the gate. Once they got through, Tobi followed Itachi to the back of a house. The Uchiha knocked on the door.

"Mommy!" a young boy squealed as he jumped into Itachi's arms.

"Daichi," Itachi greeted, kissing his little boy's forehead. "Did you have fun with Uncle Sasuke?"

"Too much fun," Sasuke answered. "He got into the coffee ice cream and hasn't calmed down yet. I warned Naruto to hide it."

Itachi and Tobi chuckled at Sasuke's explanation. After saying thank you and good-bye the two Akatsuki left, hyper three year old in tow.

--

"Hidan!"

Hidan dropped his cards and rushed from the poker table. Entering his a Tobi's room, he found the masked ninja on the bed, crying. "Tobi! What's wrong?"

Tobi whimpered in reply. "I think it's time."

--

Okay so that's all for this chappie. Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner. I've just been busy with school and all. Anyway…please review...it makes me really happy when people review. Bye!

Hidan: What's with the cliffhanger?!

Tobi: It makes the story worth reading?


End file.
